


A Beginning

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verrana notices Alistair's lack of focus as of late and decides to ask him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> For @lyrium-commander, who won a 500 word giveaway fic from my 100+ Follower Giveaway on Tumblr.

“Alistair! Move! What are you staring at?!”

He jumped, shocked back to reality by her abrasive tone, then hurriedly returned to his packing. Within the hour, they were finally back on the road on their way to Denerim, Rana in the lead with Alistair at her side.

Wool-headed fool. Why did he drag his feet everywhere? Rana was certain that if it weren’t for her, the world would be doomed, but when she peered up to Alistair, she saw a frustrated look in his eye and felt a pang of guilt for her brash behavior and negative thoughts. She knew he was equally important to their mission.

And then there was the way she felt about him. Alistair had grown on her; initially, she thought him far too sarcastic and even a little annoying. But that was before Ostagar. Before they’d determined it was a real Blight. Before they were the only Wardens left.

She glanced at him again. Clearly, something was bothering him, but he was keeping it to himself. Rana hadn’t the faintest clue how to help but she thought that at least talking couldn’t hurt.

“Alistair?”

He flinched as though he’d been struck. “Yes, Verrana?”

“Is something troubling you? You’ve been quiet as of late,” she asked cautiously.

Alistair opened his mouth to speak again, but closed it immediately with a sharp click of his teeth. Another frustrated grimace curled his lips and Rana couldn’t help but smile as she watched him think, seeming to plan his words so carefully.

“Rana, I owe you a great deal,” he began. “You’ve taken on a huge responsibility. I don’t think you understand, either. A fresh Grey Warden, forced to save the world? I commend your attitude and look up to your leadership.”

Rana gaped. She’d never heard Alistair speak so eloquently _or_ so seriously. And about _her_. Her stomach fluttered, head spun, and the Void take her if she was imagining his tone of admiration. When she didn’t speak, Alistair continued.

“And I’ve … well, I like you. More than I should, I think,” he stuttered, scoffing. “I don’t know how to say it without sound ridiculous.”

Was he really admitting to it? He _liked_ her? It would certainly explain his behavior over the last few weeks; Rana had caught him staring at her so many times, she’d lost count. Tentatively, she asked, “You … like me?”

Alistair cut off, about to speak again when she had. He recovered with a shake of his head, as if to clear his confusion. “Yes. I do. Is that bad?”

“Ah …” Rana stumbled over her own words, but when she looked up to find Alistair’s brightened face, her own smile emboldened her. “No. Not at all. I … like you too, Alistair.”

“You do?” he asked, sounding shocked. “I mean … of course you do, how could you not?” He paused, chuckling to himself before continuing. “Me, the bumbling idiot, what’s not to like?”

She chuckled softly before saying, “Not much, if anything at all.”

Alistair’s blush lasted the next mile and Rana couldn’t help but laugh whenever she looked at him.


End file.
